A Frozen Heart Worth Mining
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Anna is determined to find Elsa's one true love, and her search seems to be reaching a possible end when Anna discovers that Prince Jack of the Winter Isles (of no relation to the Southern Isles), will be attending her 19th Birthday Ball. When Anna discovers that Jack has powers like Elsa's, she becomes determined to make the pair fall in love.
1. Prologue: Formal Invitations

**A/N:** Hello there! So this is my first Frozen & Rise of the Guardians fanfic, I'm just so in love with the idea of Elsa & Jack Frost that I had to write something for them. I just wanted to write a simple story about Anna making sure that her sister gets a happy ending too which is why technically Jack Frost is human for this story. I hope you guys like it, and sorry for the short prologue but I promise the chapters will be longer! I just wanted a short little intro into how Jack fits into this story. P.S. Thank you HoplessRomantic183 for catching those tiny detail mistakes I made, they're all fixed up now!

* * *

**Prologue**: _Formal Invitations_

Anna had been sifting through all of the acceptance letters for hours, had she known that sending out this many invitations for her birthday ball that was coming up in two weeks would get this many responses, perhaps she would have invited a few less people. But the thought of all of these people being here in Arendelle, in the castle, dancing the night away and having a wonderful time – well, it was just too much to resist. There was one in particular that she was searching for and she was glad that she had Olaf with her going through these piles of acceptance letters to the invitations, otherwise she would have missed it entirely.

"Oh, I don't know about this one Anna, it has an island name on it. Aren't islands bad?" Olaf asked curiously as he held a pale blue envelope in his hand with a dark blue snowflake wax seal on the back.

"Depends on which island, what does it say?" Anna asked, not paying much attention as she was trying to sort the acceptance letters into stacks.

"Let's see," Olaf said, squinting to try and read the cursive writing better. "Prince…John? No, wait, Jack! Prince Jack Flowers – oh, nope, sorry – Frost, of the Winter Isles. Wow, that's a long name."

"Jack Frost?!" Anna asked excitedly as she grabbed the letter from Olaf and practically ripped it open and read it with a smile plastered on her face. "This is great Olaf, he's coming to the ball!" She squealed.

"Who's coming?" Olaf asked.

"Prince Jack Frost! My cousin told me all about him. Rapunzel's husband went to the Winter Isles before and he found out the Prince was like Elsa so I invited him to the ball and he accepted!" Anna was practically bursting at the seems with excitement now.

"Winter Isles, isn't that the bad one?" Olaf asked.

"No, those are the _Southern Isles_, these are the winter ones, totally different, and of no relation to the Southern Isles, I double checked." Anna smiled proudly.

"_Oh_, okay." Olaf smiled now. "Wait, he's like Elsa? How is he like Elsa? Does he have platinum blond hair and wear pretty dresses?"

"Well…I don't know what he looks like really, but I'm sure he doesn't wear dresses Olaf. I meant that he has powers like Elsa, he can control ice and snow." Anna explained.

"Really?" Olaf asked happily. "This is going to be so much fun! I have to go tell Elsa we found her true love." Olaf smiled as he dismounted Anna's bed that he had been sitting on to go through all the letters.

"No! Olaf, you can't." Anna said and grabbed Olaf by his arm to stop him, which only caused his arm to pop off, but Olaf stopped either way and looked back at Anna confused.

"Why can't I tell her?" Olaf asked as Anna put his arm back on his body.

"Because, it's a secret. If you tell Elsa that I invited someone here to kind of be her date for my birthday ball, she'll lock herself up in her room the entire time. If she doesn't know, she'll have no choice but to at least meet him before shutting herself into her room." Anna elaborated with a proud smile on her face as if she had every detail of her plan figured out. "If she meets him though, I'm sure she'll realize they're meant to be. I mean, what are the odds of there being someone else out there like her and them _not _being each other's true love?"

"Well, I'm no expert at math, but I can try…" Olaf sighed and Anna could see the little snowman getting lost in thought trying to figure out the odds, which caused her to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Olaf, I'm sure it's a pretty big number. Just, please don't tell Elsa about Jack, alright?" Anna asked.

"Right, tell Elsa about Jack." Olaf nodded with a determined look on his face.

"No! _Don't _tell Elsa about Jack." Anna said.

"Right, **don't** tell Elsa about Jack." Olaf repeated with the same certainty and determination as before.

"Good." Anna smiled. "Now come on, help me get all these stacked up into piles. I have to let the staff know how many people are coming early and staying and which ones are coming just for the ball."

"Happy to help." Olaf smiled in return and stopped to look at the pile of letters on the floor and sighed. "Oh boy, this is going to take a while."


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**A/N:** So, since you guys are so awesome and I was kinda shocked by how many of you actually liked just the start of this story, I decided that I didn't want to leave you with just that little bit for a whole week and finished writing this chapter so I could give it to you now! This chapter is _way_ longer than the prologue and we get to meet Jack & North. Also, at the end, they don't have any real interaction yet but Jack gets to meet Elsa ;) Though I haven't figure it out yet, there may be mentions of the other Guardians in the story, also I'm thinking there may be the start of some real Jelsa interaction in the next chapter! I love you guys, your reviews and love for this story are what got me typing extra quick! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter One:** _New Arrivals_

"Your majesty," Someone called from the other side of the door with a knock on Elsa's door.

"Yes?" Elsa called as she sat upright in bed, still half-asleep, but slowly waking up now. She was starting to regret having stayed up so late to finish up the paper work she had, but because it was done, now she had the entire week to spend with her sister for her birthday after the countless ones she had missed.

"Guests are arriving this morning for Princess Anna's ball at the end of the week." They replied.

"Do you know which ones?" Elsa yawned and forced herself out of bed to start getting dressed.

"I believe it is only the Prince from the Winter Isles and the King from the North Pole." He called out again.

"Winter and North, right." Elsa mumbled to herself in hopes to remember. "Is Anna awake?"

"Yes she is your majesty, she was heading to breakfast with Olaf just before I came to wake you." He called back.

"Alright, thank you." Elsa said.

For Elsa, spending some time with Anna was her top priority this week, all the birthdays she had missed in her years of self-isolation from her own sister. She had to make sure that no matter what, this birthday of Anna's had to be the best.

* * *

"Now remember Olaf, Jack is coming today but you _can't_ say anything to Elsa, alright?" Anna reminded the snowman, she had caught him three times in the past week almost spilling everything to Elsa already.

"Got it." Olaf smiled. "Do you think he has a snowman too?"

"I think you're one of a kind Olaf." Anna smiled.

"What's one of a kind?" Elsa piped up as she walked into the dinning room. Anna glared at Olaf right away and started hoping that he would keep his mouth shut, but she knew better than that.

"We were talking about me and your one-" Olaf was silenced by Anna's hand covering his mouth and muffling out the rest of his sentence.

"Your...wonderful powers!" Anna thought quickly. "I mean, you're obviously one of a kind in the best way possible, who else has a sister that can make it snow whenever? And Olaf is a product of that uniqueness, talking snowmen were only a part of stories before this one came along." Anna nervously laughed and prayed that Elsa would take her little white lie without much questioning.

"Okay?" Elsa said in a curious tone, but she seemed to let the topic drop quickly and sat down beside Anna and Olaf at the table to eat her breakfast. "I meant to ask you, not that it's strange but, why did you invite the King of the North Pole and the Prince of the Winter Isles to your birthday? We haven't seen the King since we were children and we've never met the Prince."

"Oh, well, you know. Like you said, it's been forever since we've seen King St. North, and I just figured while I was writing out invitations in that general direction to you know…throw in the Winter Isles." Anna smiled innocently, or at least she hoped.

"I heard the Prince of the Winter Isles was a bit…reckless, are you sure about having him here?" Elsa asked.

"Well, his boat is practically here so it's too late to say no I think. Either way, I'm sure I want him here – wait, reckless? _That's_ the only thing you heard about the Prince of the Winter Isles?" Anna asked.

"Yes…why? Should there be something else?" Elsa asked, on her guard now.

"No! No, I was just – I didn't know you heard things from up north, like really up north, that's all." Anna laughed nervously. "_Anyway_, I'd love to stay here and talk some more, catch up and stuff, but I heard that it's courteous to greet your guests at the docks as they arrive so, I really better get going if I'm going to meet them there in time. Don't worry about me," Anna smiled as she rose from her seat. "Kristoff and Sven will be there, make sure everyone is who they say they are unlike last time." Anna grimaced a bit.

"I'll be there too!" Olaf chimed in cheerfully now that Anna's hand was no longer covering his mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Elsa asked, Anna could tell now from her sister's offer alone that she wanted to spend time with her, and who could blame her? Now that Elsa was well, _Elsa_ again, Anna wanted to spend time with her just as much as Elsa wanted to spend time with her. But Anna wasn't exactly sure she wanted to introduce Elsa to Jack right by his ship where she could load him back up and ship him off back home if she thought he was _too _reckless before even getting to really know him at all.

"It's fine, you know just uh, I shouldn't be too long." Anna smiled and saw a suspicious look starting to form on her face and Anna knew she needed to leave quickly before Elsa could question her any further. "OkayIgottagobye." She blurted out so quickly that it all came out as one solid word before jumping up from the table and pulling Olaf behind her out of the room.

* * *

Anna could feel guilt crashing down on her while she was waiting at the ships to dock, it felt as if they were crawling into the port and time wasn't passing quickly enough. She tried to convince herself that it would all be worth it in the end if Elsa and Jack ended up falling in love, but of course there was still the matter of them meeting and then somehow seeing if they can fall in love.

"I can't believe you invited someone, who you don't even know by the way, to your birthday to be Elsa's date." Kristoff said as he stood on the docks with Anna and with Sven faithfully by his side.

"I was kinda hoping they would fall in love actually," Anna said earning her a glare from Kristoff. "Oh come on! Even _you_ have to admit that the chances of there being someone out there in the world with the same powers as Elsa are nearly impossible! He just happens to be that near impossibility and it has to mean something." Anna argued.

"Or it could just be a coincidence." Kristoff said with a shrug.

"I hope they fall in love and get married and live happily ever after." Olaf said with a smile before he let out a loud gasp. "What if they have tiny little babies that have snow powers?! Imagine all the snowmen they could make!"

"Don't let Elsa hear you say that little buddy." Kristoff smiled.

"Looks like you get to meet King St. North first." Anna said as she watched the ship from the North Pole dock first.

It was a large ship and rightfully so considering the long journey it had to make in order to get here, not to mention the "luggage" that King St. North was known for taking nearly everywhere with him. While the sails were a brilliant white, the details on the ship were alternating colors or red and green with some of the finer details painted in gold. When the ship was completely tied up on the dock and ready to start unloading the passengers on the ship, the King himself was first and while Anna still remembered the King from when she was a child, she had to admit that Kristoff's face while seeing the King for the first time was a bit hilarious as he stood there in shock with his mouth agape.

The King was a lot to take in a first sight; he was a towering tall man, practically a mountain as he stood at well over 6 feet tall. He was burly as well which only added to his presence and the giant heavy red coat with the black fur trim as well as the black fur hat he wore as well made him seem even _larger_. Then there was also the glint of the two swords around his waist that made him seem almost downright scary to someone who only knew him by sight. Anna could have sworn that his long white beard was also longer than she last remembered, but then again it had been a while since she last saw him.

"Anna!" He burst out with laughter and an ear-to-ear smile as he dismounted the ship and barreled up to her, grabbing her up and a big tight bear hug where she could barely breathe. She definitely remembered this from when she was a child. "You've grown up so much! I remember when you were just a little girl, you remember the reindeer?" He asked with a smile and realized Anna couldn't properly answer back while he held her so he gently set her down on her feet, smile still on his face, as Anna pulled herself together.

"Reindeer?" Kristoff asked curiously as Sven's ears perked up as well.

"Yes, all eight of them." He answered before turning his attention to Kristoff and looking back at Anna curiously. "Who's this?"

"Uh…that's my boyfriend, Kristoff and his reindeer Sven." Anna smiled and a small blushed crossed her cheeks. Even though that was in fact what Kristoff was to her, sometimes it felt weird to call him just her boyfriend because she truly did love him so much.

"Ah, I see." North said as he looked over both Kristoff and Sven with a serious look on his face before the twinkle returned to his blue eyes and he burst out with a smile again and this time, grabbed Kristoff up in a tight hug. "Nice to meet you, Kristoff!" He said before he put Kristoff back down, a little disheveled, but mostly unharmed.

"Did you bring the reindeer?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Of course!" North said, and almost as if the reindeer knew they were being called, they barreled out of the ship and onto the dock where they all patiently lined up by North's side and Kristoff and Sven watched them in amazement. "You remember them all, right? Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and of course Blitzen." He said. "I have presents too, but those are for later." He added with a smile.

"Oh…wow." Kristoff said in amazement with a smile beaming on his face as he walked past all the reindeer.

"I've never seen so many reindeer before." Sven said, or rather Kristoff said for Sven.

"I know buddy!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Does he always do that?" North whispered to Anna as he watched Kristoff.

"It's kinda his thing. It makes conversations with Sven easier though." Anna smiled.

"Oh, look at all the new Sven's!" Olaf exclaimed as he passed them and one by one, they all tried to bite his nose. "So many of them want to give me nose kisses."

"I see you have Jack coming here to, huh?" North asked Anna as he pointed out the ship that was almost at the dock now while Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were all occupying themselves with the reindeer.

"Yeah, I figured why not, right?" Anna shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her lies around the one person she knew was harder to lie to than Elsa. She knew she failed when North glared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna…" He said in that all too familiar tone Anna knew whenever Elsa would catch her in a lie.

"Alright, so I invited him because I heard he has snow powers like Elsa and I was kinda sorta hoping they would fall in love and he would be Elsa's one true love and they would live happily ever after." Anna had to restrain herself from blurting it out all in one shot.

"Well," North sighed. "I remember young Elsa, she loved fun, which would be good with Jack. I don't know now though, Elsa is Queen and Jack is…well…" North seemed to be searching for the right words to describe Jack with, but before he could, Anna heard laughter and then a giant bridge of ice shot out from the Winter Isles boat, that was decorated in pale blues and whites, and she saw a flash of someone speed down the ice bridge before landing perfectly on the dock with a smile on their face. "That. Jack is exactly like that." North pointed up at the ice bridge now that had formed over their heads.

Anna looked over at the figure now and saw Jack for the first time, he may have been dressed like a prince in the pale blues and whites of the Winter Isles, but he did not carry himself like a prince at all. Though he was pale white and had hair as white as fresh fallen snow, he had that same twinkle of fun in his blue eyes that North had in his eyes, but Jack's was far more mischievous than North's. He also carried something with him that was very unlike a young prince, he had a wooden staff that almost resembled a shepherd's crook.

"So this is Arendelle, huh?" Jack asked as he surveyed his surroundings with a smile. "It's nice, I've never been this far south actually. Anna?" He asked and pointed his staff in her direction.

"Yep, that's me, birthday girl." Anna said with a nervous smile. "Prince Jack Frost of the Winter Isles, I'm guessing."

"You can just call me Jack, the whole title is a bit of a mouthful." Jack said.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said with a beaming smile as he stood in front of Jack now with his arms wide open for a hug.

"Whoa, talking snowman?" Jack asked as he kneeled down to Olaf's height and poked him a bit before realizing that Olaf was in fact real. "How is that possible?"

"Elsa made me." Olaf smiled and hugged Jack anyway. "You're going to be her-"

"Olaf! I just remembered uh…you and Kristoff and Sven should go play with the reindeer a bit! I mean, they've been cooped up on that boat this _whole _time, I think they want to run a bit, if that's okay with you North." Anna said and looked up at North with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, go ahead, they could use the run." He laughed.

Kristoff looked at Anna curiously but when she pointed at Olaf while he wasn't looking, Kristoff knew why she wanted him to take the snowman with him.

"Come on Olaf, I think they'll follow you wherever you go at this point." Kristoff said.

"Okay!" Olaf said excitedly as he stood by Kristoff and the reindeer followed Olaf in a perfect line, trying to wait to get his nose.

"Was he going to say something?" Jack asked curiously.

"No!" Anna and North said at the same time, only making everything seem more suspicious.

"Snowmen, what are you going to do, right?" Anna asked with a small laugh and a shrug of her shoulders. "Alright, so, how about we go up to the castle, get you guys settled in, I'd be more than happy to show you both around since you've never been here before Jack and it's been a while since you were last here North." Anna was desperately trying to change the subject now, but it was the perfect excuse to learn more about Jack before trying to get him and Elsa to fall in love.

"Sure." Jack smiled. "Hey, I heard your sister has powers too, is it true?"

"You have no idea." Anna said. "But you know, she's probably got _tons_ of work right now, we probably won't even see her until dinner." Anna sighed. "I hope." She added quietly, mostly for herself.

* * *

Elsa ended up patently waiting in the main hall of the castle for Anna to return. She hadn't had this much time on her hands since she was officially crowned the Queen, and now when she had the time to spend with Anna, it seemed almost as if her sister wanted nothing to do with her. Elsa had been restraining herself from going down there to the docks, and was contemplating going anyway since Anna seemed to be taking so long, but just as she was getting ready to leave out through those doors, they burst wide open to reveal Anna, King St. North, and a strange boy she'd never seen before that appeared to be around her and Anna's age that she assumed was the Prince of the Winter Isles, though he hardly carried himself like a prince.

"Oh boy," Elsa could hear Anna whisper. "Elsa! I, uh, brought our guests here from the docks. You remember North and this is Jack Frost, Prince of the Winter Isles." Anna said.

"Elsa!" North exclaimed as he wrapped her up in a tight bear hug. "It's been so long, I remember when you were just a little thing!" He laughed before putting Elsa back down on her feet as she rearranged herself with a smile on her face from North's beaming excitement.

"It has been far too long." Elsa added as politely as ever.

Anna lost track of their conversation somewhere along the way since she found herself watching Jack's reaction to meeting Elsa. He was completely silent and just stood perfectly still, watching Elsa's every move and smiling at the sight of her smile. Anna had felt the feeling before, though hers ended up being for the wrong person, but it was love at first sight, and she just prayed that somehow, Elsa would feel the same.


	3. Chapter 2: Tongue Tied

**A/N:** Hey guys! So here is Chapter Two for you all & I'm working on Chapter Three as we speak! This chapter has direct Jelsa interaction in it at the end, which will lead into Chapter Three having a LOT more Jelsa interaction, if everything goes the way I'm planning it out right now for the next chapter, there will only be one solid Anna part and the rest will most likely be Jelsa so I hope you're ready for it. I hope you guys like this chapter! P.S. I don't know how long this story is going to be yet, not terribly long, but I already have a second Jelsa story planned for when this one is finished! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Tongue Tied_

"_That's_ your sister?" Jack asked Elsa as he kept his gaze fixated on her.

"Yep." Anna smiled, almost proudly, knowing that at least Jack clearly liked Elsa already - though it was hard to say how Elsa would react.

Jack didn't say another word, he just kept staring at Elsa; Anna was almost half tempted to cut off Elsa and North's conversation so that she could properly introduce Jack to Elsa and see what would happen from there, but when she looked back over at Jack, he wasn't by Anna's side anymore. He was closer to Elsa, and North seemed to notice Jack walking up first, Anna could tell that then North was going to introduce Jack to Elsa, but Jack even beat him to the punch and hooked Elsa around the waist with his staff. It startled her and she accidentally froze the floor beneath their feet, and while Anna had to admit that since Elsa was able to unfreeze Arendelle that she was getting better at controlling her powers, she still had slip-ups, especially if she was caught off guard. Yet, like Elsa, Jack wasn't fazed by the frozen floor and could stand as firmly on frozen ground as Elsa could which is what caused Elsa to look at him in confusion.

"Pardon me, your majesty." Jack said with a somewhat cocky smile on his face. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Elsa," She said, but she wasn't caring so much about the person who was holding her with a staff, but rather the fact that said person was standing perfectly still on ice. "How are you doing that?" Elsa pointed down at their feet.

"Semi-natural talent." Jack replied with a smirk and held out his hand in front of Elsa where a tiny snowflake started to form in mid-air above his hand.

Elsa's blue eyes landed on Anna; there was something of a mix of confusion and what Anna could only identify as fear in her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked her.

"That's crazy!" Anna tried to exclaim in some sort of surprise though she could feel North's glare on her. "Who knew? I guess there's more than one person around here now that has magic ice powers." Anna said.

Elsa looked back at Jack and stepped carefully out of his hook in attempts to put some distance between them, she wasn't over fond of the closeness that they had shared. She thawed the floor with ease now and seemed a bit shell shocked to Anna and every time Jack took a step towards her, Elsa took a step towards Anna. Noticing that Elsa was on the verge of running out of there in attempts to keep her distance from Jack, she knew she had to think of something quickly.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about you two go ahead and go get your stuff settled upstairs, the staff can show you to your rooms, and uh, once you're all good we can go find Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf and see how they did with the reindeer." Anna tried to say as cheerfully as she could as she took her sisters hand once she reached her side which seemed to stop Jack from trying to get any closer for the time being. Anna had hoped that Elsa would take meeting someone else with the same powers a bit better than all of this, but she might have just been in shock; Anna hoped that later on she would be a bit more relaxed about all of this. Right now however, she knew Elsa needed some breathing space.

"Great idea! Come on Frost." North said as he scooped up Jack in one arm and started following the staff that was by the stairs up into the upper floors of the castle all while ignoring Jack's protests of being put down on the floor again.

Once North and Jack were out of earshot, Anna looked over to her sister and she already visibly looked better, though part of Anna wished she hadn't because that shock was now replaced by an accusing look in her eyes.

"Did you _really_ not know that he had those powers?" Elsa asked Anna. "Anna, if this is your way of – "

"I had no idea." Anna said automatically. "I swear I didn't know a thing about those powers. I just heard he was, uh, fun. I figured that maybe he was fun at parties or just a funny guy you know? I didn't think _ice powers_ right off the bat." Anna knew she had to stop talking now because if she didn't, Elsa would be able to tell she was lying just from how fast she would be talking when she got nervous.

Elsa seemed to accept this answer for now and slowly nodded her head before checking around the room, as if making sure she did not freeze anything else when she panicked.

"You have to admit though, he is a little cute, right?" Anna asked in a hopeful tone. "I mean, he's got those bright blue eyes and he seems like a fun guy."

"I think reckless is more the right word, he _grabbed_ me with that staff of his." Elsa said, there was a bit of a snap to her voice and Anna could tell that clearly Jack already made a bad move with what he pulled there.

"I'm sure once you get to know him he's a nice guy." Anna said.

"Why do you care so much if I like him or not?" Elsa asked, the accusing look back in her eyes.

"Well…you're my sister, and the Queen, and I figure…you know, he's here the whole week anyway. It might be easier if everyone gets along." Anna shrugged.

"You're right." Elsa sighed. "I'll be courteous to him, but if he keeps up _that_ cockiness the entire time he's here, I can't promise much."

"All he needs is a chance, I promise." Anna smiled. "Plus, North seems to be able to handle him pretty well."

This caused both Anna and Elsa to laugh remembering how North had just hauled Jack up the stairs as if he was nothing.

"Maybe I should keep him as a bodyguard while Jack is here." Elsa smiled.

* * *

"Now, if I know those reindeer, they are playing their Reindeer Games by now." North said with a smile as Anna, Elsa, and Jack were all walking by his side as they had just reached the outskirts of town and were walking up the vast open hills now. Anna could just barely see a glimpse of what looked like reindeer running around in the distance and she could swear she also heard Kristoff and Olaf.

"Reindeer Games?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"Eh, it's like soccer…but for reindeer." North tried to explain. "You'll see."

It took them a few more minutes to reach them, but once they did, it was clear that they were in fact playing their games that Anna remembered from when she was a child. She was sure that Prancer was the one sitting on the sidelines, acting as a referee of sorts while Kristoff rode on Sven's back with Dasher, Dancer, and Vixen on his team; Olaf rode on Comet's back with Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen on his team. Both Kristoff and Olaf were having the time of their life while they were racing around on their reindeer, trying to get this red ball into the other's goal which was simply just a couple of sticks tied together and sticking out of the ground to form an arch as the goals. Kristoff and Sven got a goal in and the pair rejoiced.

"Ha! That's seven to five Olaf!" Kristoff shouted out.

"It's not over yet, we're still gonna kick your butts!" Olaf challenged, as the ball was set up for a kick this time from Olaf's side, Prancer, who gently placed the ball down out of his mouth in front of Comet and Olaf. When Comet kicked the ball, the teams sprang back to life, and it wasn't until they were charging at each other that Olaf noticed they had company.

"Oh, hi everybody! Hi Anna, King St. North, Elsa, and Elsa's one true –"

To Anna's relief, Olaf's sentence was cut short by him accidentally being impaled on Sven's horn. Prancer shook his collar that jingled which must have indicated a foul or time out of sorts to the others since they all stopped in place then.

"Not again." Olaf sighed as Kristoff grabbed him and his upper body off of Sven's horn and rode over to Comet, who still had Olaf's bottom half on top of him, and reassembled Olaf so that he was whole again.

"Alright, next goal wins." North declared.

"Ready to lose Olaf?" Kristoff asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Olaf called out, Anna had to keep from laughing since knowing Olaf, he probably had no idea what he had just said, but everyone played along well enough and pretended he said what he had most likely really meant.

The match ended rather quickly as Kristoff and Sven scored the winning goal, but despite losing, Olaf was still happy and celebrating, nothing seemed to ever bring the little guy down. While congratulating Kristoff on his win, Anna didn't notice that she had left Elsa alone with Jack, she couldn't tell what he was saying, but he had that cocky smile again and Elsa seemed to be searching for an exit route by the time Anna joined her side again, this time stepping between the two.

"So, who wants to go into the town square? There's a lot to see down there." Anna smiled. "Oh! We could ice skate! Do you want to do that Elsa?" Anna asked hopefully.

"If that's what you want, sure." Elsa smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Anna said and led Elsa away from Jack. She knew she was going to have to talk to Jack eventually and see if he could dial it down a bit around Elsa. Elsa wasn't a girl that fell for cockiness and arrogance, or even cheesy romantic lines for that matter. Elsa was a person who cared about a person's true heart, and Anna knew if she had any hope of getting these polar opposites to fall in love, she was going to have to get Elsa to lighten up and Jack to calm down a bit.

* * *

Anna knew that Elsa had gotten used to the ice rinks. Most of the time they were in the castle courtyard when the gates were opened up and everyone would come in and have fun. But sometimes, only a few times so far, Elsa would place the ice rink out in the center of the town. As soon as the people saw Elsa freezing the ground, they all ran inside and started grabbing their ice skates, excited for the fun they knew they were going to have. Once the ground was frozen, snow started gently falling from the sky, just enough to keep the ice frozen and for a little snow to accumulate on the ground as the people started coming out onto the ice. North carefully stepped onto the rink and his reindeer quickly followed him and helped him keep his balance; Kristoff did nearly the same thing with Sven while Jack got out onto the ice with ease, the same kind of ease that Elsa had with icy surfaces. Olaf was out in the middle of the crowds, twirling and spinning while laughing and having a grand time with the kids of the kingdom while Anna went out onto the ice with Elsa.

"Having fun?" Elsa asked Anna with a smile.

"Of course." Anna replied with laughter. "You?"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." Elsa said.

For a moment, Anna was happy just to be with her sister, out here on the ice having fun like her and Elsa always used to do when they were kids. It brought back some of the happiest memories she could remember, and while she could have easily just spent the rest of the day there twirling on the ice with her sister and Kristoff, whenever she caught a glimpse of Jack out of the corner of her eyes, she knew she had to do something to diffuse the tension between them.

"So…you and Jack getting along any better yet?" Anna asked, though she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Not really," Elsa sighed. "I just don't think we're meant to get along."

"Maybe you two just need to get to know each other better, you know?" Anna asked.

"I don't think there's much there that I need to know about him." Elsa said.

"There's always stuff that you have to learn about people you don't know! You can't just judge them right off that bat, that much I learned though it was for the worse instead of the better the first time." Anna said. "Maybe there's more to Jack than just what you're seeing."

"Maybe." Elsa shrugged half-heartedly. "I'm trying, but only for you Anna, I hope you know that."

"I know." Anna sighed.

Before Anna could continue on, she let out a squeak of surprise as she felt a hook around her waist and pulled her away from Elsa.

"Mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Jack asked with a playful smile as he pulled Anna right along with him, not waiting to hear Elsa's answer, even though Anna swore she heard something along the lines of _"Yes, I do mind"_ from Elsa as she was being whisked away.

"You know, you're not doing yourself any favors right now." Anna explained once Jack stopped pulling her and she was able to skate by his side on the ice.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can tell Elsa is probably on the verge of hating my guts and I've barely said anything to her." Jack said and for the first time since she had brought him to Elsa, she saw the real Jack again, the one that loved to have fun on the docks. If only Elsa knew that this Jack existed instead of the one that came out around her.

"Just…be yourself." Anna said with a shrug. "You can do that with everyone else, why not her?"

"Because!" Jack protested. "I don't know, it's like whenever I go near her I just…blurt things out that I don't mean to say."

"It doesn't look like that to me." Anna said.

"Well I try not to look like a complete idiot." Jack said.

"That's kinda cute actually, you get tongue tied." Anna said with a small laugh and she could have sworn she caught a hint of a blush on Jack's cheeks, but she knew if she asked he would only deny it.

"I do not!" Jack said at first, then after thinking about it for a moment, he deflated. "Alright, maybe a little bit. I guess when I came here I didn't expect a Queen to be so…" He started trying to search for the right words to describe Elsa with.

"Beautiful? Enchanting? Gorgeous? Elegant?" Anna offered up.

"….All of that." Jack mumbled barely loud enough for Anna to hear but enough to make her heart melt.

"Aw!" Anna squeaked which caused Jack to try to make her be quiet while this time Anna _knew_ he blushed. "I can't help it, that's kind of the whole reason why I brought you here."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Anna knew that she had just slipped up then, but in that moment she didn't care. Jack clearly liked Elsa, if Elsa ever knew though that she brought Jack here for that reason, there was no telling how she would react. "Honestly, I invited you here because I heard about your powers, I thought that maybe if Elsa met someone like her, she'd let herself be happy for once in her life. I know she's trying to make me happy right now because of my birthday this week, but I wanther to be happy too, you know? Like how I am with Kristoff. She says all the time that she's fine being on her own but…everyone needs someone, right?" Anna asked, hoping that Jack would understand.

Jack was silent for a moment and Anna almost lost hope, but then he smiled and she knew he understood.

"You really love your sister, don't you?" Jack asked.

"More than you know." Anna said back without a doubt in her mind. She would do anything for Elsa to make her happy; she deserved it more than anyone else in the world after all.

"What makes you think she'd even like someone like me?" Jack asked. "To me she seems like the kind of person who likes work more than play and well…I'm the opposite of that."

"Elsa needs a little more fun in her life, and being a Prince and all, it probably wouldn't hurt if you learned a thing or two from her. Maybe you two can balance each other out." Anna said. "Just talk to her as you, don't get all nervous, Elsa will like the real you, I can tell."

Jack nodded and skated away from Anna and headed towards Elsa. Anna, not paying attention to where she was going, slammed right into Kristoff and was glad it was him instead of a stranger. Sven caught Kristoff, which kept him from toppling down, and Kristoff caught Anna who kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero." Anna smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be a lot more clumsy than you already are." Kristoff smiled.

"Good thing you're always there to catch me." Anna said with a slight laugh.

Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand with a smile still on his face and started skating with her, hand-in-hand.

"So, what was Jack talking to you about?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"He was asking for some advice on how to talk to Elsa." Anna said with a proud smile. "I told you he would like her!" She gloated.

"He may like her, but getting Elsa to like him? That's a whole other story." Kristoff said. He glanced around the ice though and almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Then again, I could be wrong, she doesn't look angry with him yet, maybe he's growing on her."

"I hope so." Anna said as she watched Elsa and Jack actually talking and all seeming to be going well.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked as he skated up next to Elsa.

"I don't see why you even ask, you just go ahead anyway." Elsa said in a slight huff. When she noticed he wasn't going to go away, she tried to ignore his presence.

"Look, I know I haven't really been all that great but…I was hoping that maybe we could start over?" Jack asked causing Elsa to glance over in his direction now. "I, uh, haven't really been myself today."

Elsa considered this for a moment before she used her powers to cause both her and Jack to come to a halt on the ice.

"I think I'd like that." Elsa said with a slight smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said and gave a small curtsey.

"Wonderful to meet you Elsa, I'm Prince Jack of the Winter Isles." Jack smiled and gave a bow. "Can I have the honor of skating by your side?" He had an ear-to-ear grin now and Elsa couldn't help but smile back since his smile was a bit contagious.

"Sure." Elsa said.

Jack and Elsa were only able to get so far on the ice before their skate was interrupted by a snowball thrown to Jack's back, he turned around to face a little boy with a grin and another snowball in hand.

"Alright, I see how this is going now." Jack smiled and had a mischievous glint in his eyes now as he used his magic to conjure up a few snowballs of his own as they went flying towards the children who were getting ready to strike as well as the one who had thrown the first snowball.

One of the children from somewhere called out _"Snowball fight!"_ and everyone was starting to make some snowballs and throw them at one another with laughter in the air. Jack was taken off-guard by a snowball that hit him from his side and he turned to see Elsa trying to hide a laugh, he almost couldn't believe that she joined in the fight, but then again whenever he was around people for some reason, his love of fun tended to rub off on others. He however, unlike Elsa, couldn't hide his laughter when a snowball thrown by Anna hit Elsa right on the side of her face which sparked an all out war of flying snowballs between the two sisters. In that moment, Jack knew that Anna was right, Elsa could stand to use a bit more fun in her life with a smile like hers, and maybe he could learn a little bit of responsibility from Elsa, though hopefully not too much since he rather preferred fun over work.


	4. Chapter 3: Ice

**A/N: **You guys are seriously the best? Do you know how awesome all of you are? This story is one of the few I've ever written that has not only gotten the most reviews, faves, and follows in the shortest amount of time but easily has some of the best responses that all make me smile because you all like it so much. It's because of all this positivity in fact that you are getting this chapter tonight! But with all of this good news, sadly, I don't think I'll be able to update until Monday night since I have work for the next three days straight and I'm usually drained by the end of the day. Hopefully, this chapter should last you until then but who knows, maybe some more positivity from you lovely people will get me motivated to write through the exhaustion! ;) Seriously, if I could send Elsa & Jack to every single one of you to give out hugs and have snowball fights, I would. You guys are the best! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _Ice_

For once, Elsa was the first one downstairs and having breakfast, ever since she had become the Queen she had slowly gotten used to being up at early hours like Anna always had since they were children. She always loved the moon and the nighttime, but she had to admit that the daytime had its perks as well. Elsa was almost a bit worried that Anna wasn't up yet, she had always been one of the first up and awake in the castle, but she figured instead of going and waking her up to let her sleep in for once, it was the week of her birthday after all. Elsa just hoped that Anna would like the present she had gotten her for her birthday, Elsa got so lost in thought however that she didn't even realize someone had finally joined her in the dining room.

"You know, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you have to actually _eat _food in order to no longer be hungry." Jack smirked as he sat down beside Elsa and one of the staff brought out a plate of food for him from the kitchen.

"Oh, right." Elsa finally snapped back into reality out of her thoughts and realized that she had barely even touched her food.

"You look a little distracted…are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." She said and made herself finally eat even though her breakfast wasn't all that warm anymore. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about anything interesting?" Jack questioned.

"Boring stuff." Elsa shrugged. Despite getting along with Jack a bit better since yesterday afternoon, she wasn't exactly ready to tell him her entire life story just yet.

"I see." Jack nodded; he could understand Elsa not wanting to talk. But she seemed a bit distracted, this time not by her thoughts, but rather by his staff that he had leaned against the empty chair next to him. "What?" He asked and glanced over at his staff to see if it was doing anything strange.

"Nothing, it's just…why do you have that?" Elsa pointed right at his staff with curiosity written as plain as day on his face. "We have the same powers as far as I can tell but I've never had to use a staff."

"It's a long story." Jack said with a small smile. "Maybe I'll tell you it sometime if you want, only if you promise me something."

Elsa seemed to mull over the offer for a moment before looking back at Jack. "It depends on what you want me to promise."

"Spoken like a true Queen." Jack laughed. "I'll tell you why I have this thing," He gestured towards his staff. "If you tell me why you're still so afraid."

For a moment, Elsa's heart felt like it stopped beating right in her chest. How could he have known she was still afraid? Her fear was in far better control than it had been when she froze Arendelle months ago, but she was still afraid of what she could do from time to time and she still had some slip-ups.

"Elsa?" Jack had some concern in his voice and that was when Elsa noticed that she had frozen her glass of orange juice solid.

"Sorry, you just startled me." Elsa sighed and grabbed her glass again to make it thaw. Her love for Anna always seemed to be enough to thaw the ice, but sometimes Elsa worried if the day would come where she would create a freeze worst than the first and even Anna's love for her and her love for Anna wouldn't be enough to defrost the land a second time. "I-I'm not afraid."

Jack could tell he had struck a nerve and that he had to be careful with how he preceded with this conversation. "It's alright to be afraid you know, but you don't need to be afraid of yourself."

"You don't understand." Elsa shook her head and could feel some tears starting to sting her eyes thinking about what she had done. "I froze my sisters heart! I almost killed her; I did in fact for a while. I can't control my powers!" She exclaimed and with that, her powers lashed out again but this time only froze the table and nothing else in the room thankfully, but it still made Elsa feel even more fear set in.

"Elsa, it's okay." Jack said calmly, he figured it would be best if this conversation ended now before the entire room got frozen solid.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice came from the other end of the room.

Anna fearlessly ran into the room and up to her sister before throwing her arms around her and embracing her tightly as if to promise her that she would never let go. In a matter of minutes, the table slowly started to thaw and soon there was no evidence left behind of the once frozen breakfast table except for two incredibly cold plates of food on the table. Jack watched the two sisters and knew that they had a strong bond that could never be broken, he knew why now that Anna seemed to be the only one that could make Elsa thaw out the ice and snow. While Jack had never really fully mastered defrosting his winter creations, he had more control over his powers to begin with.

"I'm terribly sorry," Elsa apologized as soon as Anna released her from her embrace and looked directly at Jack. "I think it would be best if I just spent a little time alone to calm down." She said with all the grace and poise that could only be held by a true Queen before excusing herself from the dinning hall and leaving just Anna and Jack alone in the room.

"I guess I should have warned you she's a _tiny_ bit sensitive about her powers still." Anna said. "It's only been a couple of months, but at least she can unfreeze things now." She added optimistically.

"Why is she so afraid?" Jack asked Anna, figuring he might get an answer out of her.

"It's a long story, and it's kinda Elsa's story to tell, though I'm in it, but…you know what I mean." Anna stopped herself. "All I can say is that she's afraid she'll still hurt people with her powers."

"She said she froze your heart, what does that mean?" Jack asked, trying to get a more direct answer out of Anna.

"Well, I was frozen solid," Anna said, a bit of guilt clear in her eyes when she spoke about it as if talking about this very story was like betraying her sister. "But Elsa saved me."

Just like that, whenever Anna mentioned her sister, all light and happiness returned to her eyes. Not the kind of happiness Jack noticed in Anna around Kristoff, that was completely different but still happiness. The joy Anna got from mentioning her sister was the kind of love a sister could only feel for their sister, a true love in it's own right. Jack nodded, accepting Anna's answer and not wanting to push her any further for more answers.

"It seems like no matter what I do around your sister, I still manage to make her hate me for talking too much." Jack said with a slight smirk.

"No, it's fine." Anna reassured him. "She just needs some time to herself for a bit. Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her."

"Just…tell her I'm sorry, and if she doesn't hate me yet I have a story to tell her tonight in the courtyard, no strings attached." Jack said.

Jack could see a glint of curiosity in Anna's eyes at the mention of a story, but she bit her tongue and simply nodded before leaving the room. Shortly after she left, Jack could hear the barreling laughter of North and the higher pitched laughter of a certain snowman that had about as hard a time of keeping secrets as Anna.

"Elsa's one true love, why do you look so sad?" Olaf asked with some genuine sadness in his eyes and tone for once.

"I'm not sad little buddy, I just need to go have some fun, that's all." Jack kneeled down to Olaf's height and smiled. He often did the same thing with his sister back at home though usually he was the one distracting her with fun to keep her from being sad or frightened.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Olaf cheered back up again. "Let's go for a sleigh ride!"

"Sleigh?" North asked and brightened up. "I know just the thing."

Anna hesitated outside of Elsa's door like she always had, though she knew now that the door was more likely to open than before, she still always had that doubt that maybe Elsa would send her away again. She knocked on the door and waited to hear a reply, any sort of reply, and when there was nothing Anna figured that Elsa just really wanted to be truly alone, but she still had to ask either way.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Come in Anna." Elsa called from the other side of the door.

Anna slowly opened the door at first before she saw Elsa sitting on her bed, her knees curled up to her chest, and though nothing was frozen, the room was colder than the rest of the castle. Anna entered the room and was sure to shut the door behind her and despite being invited in; she still felt the need to hesitate over by the door. It wasn't until Elsa looked up at her with tears threatening to fall from her eyes that Anna joined her sister's side on her bed and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked quietly.

"I just thought that by now I'd be in better control of all of this." Elsa sighed.

"Well, no one expected you to become an expert at it overnight." Anna said. "No one had even ever seen these kinds of powers before you."

Elsa stayed silent and just pulled her knees even closer to her chest, Anna could tell that she was trying to hide, still afraid of what she was and what she could do.

"Maybe you should talk to Jack," Anna offered. "I mean, he seems in control of his powers, maybe he can help you?"

"I don't know Anna." Elsa said.

"He said he was sorry and he told me to tell you that he still wanted to tell you his story – no strings attached…whatever that means." Anna sat upright now. "Did he say something that upset you?"

"No, he just surprised me." Elsa said. "He noticed that I was afraid of myself."

Anna could see how much this terrified Elsa, someone else being able to see that she was in fact still very afraid of her powers.

"Jack could be afraid too. Or maybe he was at some point and found something to help him get over it. You should listen to what he has to say." Anna said.

"Did he say anything else?" Elsa asked.

"Just that he'd tell you his story tonight in the courtyard." Anna said.

"I'll go." Elsa said, which made Anna smile a bit.

"See, I knew you two would get along." Anna said in her usual chipper tone.

"How do you do that?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Do what?" Anna asked confused.

"Be so…_happy_ all the time?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Anna laughed. "I guess it's just easier to be happy instead of sad all the time. Life's too short to be so sad."

"I'm really glad you're my sister Anna." Elsa smiled with an ear-to-ear grin now.

"Me too." Anna replied.

Jack had experienced a sleigh ride with North more times then he could count in his lifetime, and each ride seemed a bit more dangerous than the last in terms of speed, but when Olaf found Kristoff and North added Sven to the sleigh ride, it seemed even more fast and dangerous but all the more fun as well. But for once, even having as much fun as he had today didn't even seem to be enough to make him forget that he had managed to do something wrong with Elsa – again. The moon was just starting to rise in the night sky when Jack walked himself out into the courtyard and sat in front of the fountain. The sky was crystal clear in Arendelle tonight and though it was a little chilly, it wasn't anything Jack couldn't handle. All of the stars were shinning brighter over this kingdom, or so at least Jack thought, and even the moon seemed brighter than it had back home. It was his favorite kind of moon as well, a full moon hanging up in the sky and lighting up the entire kingdom.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he looked up at the moon. "Think she'll show up or that I'll get stood up?"

The Man in the Moon, as always, never really answered Jack back, at least not with words and like most of the time, never right away. If he was lucky, he might get an answer in Elsa either arriving here tonight or him staying out here until he's barely keeping his eyes open and waiting for the Queen to show up.

"Alright, fine, keep your silence, one of these days you'll give an immediate answer." Jack said back to the moon with a smirk on his face. He knew that day would never really come, but it made him feel better thinking that possibly, it would.

He spent his time waiting in the courtyard by trying to make the perfect snowflake, but none of them ever really seemed perfect to Jack. He moved on to freezing and attempting to unfreeze the courtyard, he only managed to get some minor thawing around the edges of the courtyard and knew he'd have to have Elsa try and thaw what he'd done. The moon was slowly inching it's way up higher and higher into the sky and Jack was debating on heading back inside or not when he finally heard the doors to the castle open behind him and he saw Elsa standing there. She was looking down at the courtyard in shock and seemed to be wondering how she managed to freeze the place already without her knowledge and Jack felt the need to explain.

"Sorry, I got a little bored. I'm good at the freezing things, unfreezing something this big though…not so much." Jack sighed.

"That's fine." Elsa smiled and with a wave of her hand, the courtyard thawed out and returned to normal. She seemed much happier than she had before, more sure of herself really.

"So, you showed up." Jack smiled. "First time a girl's ever shown up anywhere I invited her really."

"I find that hard to believe." Elsa said.

"You remember yesterday, right? Add that side of me on top of the freezing things and not a lot of girls exactly line up to date you, despite being a Prince." Jack said.

"I see." Elsa nodded and Jack noticed she was trying to hide a hint of a smile. "Mind if I sit?" She asked and gestured to the spot beside him on the fountain.

"Hey, it's your castle. I think you can sit pretty much anywhere." Jack shrugged.

Elsa sat carefully down beside him, as if she were worried he would actually mind her sitting beside him, but he made sure not to move an inch to let her know he was comfortable with her. Sometimes despite showing flashes of bravery and authority as a Queen, Elsa reminded Jack of the baby reindeer back home, they would always shy away from sudden movement no matter how gentle you tried to appear. Once Jack was sure Elsa wasn't going to flinch away, he started talking.

"So, your majesty, you must be at least a little curious about me if you decided to show up tonight." Jack smiled.

"Like my sister told me, it's not everyday I get to meet someone with powers like mine." Elsa said.

"I'll have to remember to thank Anna later for that." Jack said; Elsa glanced at him for a moment before looking back up at the night sky. He would have to make a note to remember that Elsa seemed to like the nighttime just as much as he did. "So, where do you want me to start?"

"How long have you had your powers?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled and knew exactly where to start his story. "Well, let's see now. I was about fourteen and if you can imagine it, I was an even bigger trouble maker back then than I am now."

"Oh, I can imagine it." Elsa smiled.

"Either way," Jack laughed. "Like most fourteen year old boys, especially Princes, I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing."


	5. Chapter 4: Moonlight

**A/N: ** Hey you guys! So as promised, here is the next chapter of the story. It's a bit shorter than the rest of the other chapters, but that's because it's mostly Jack tell his story to Elsa! I hope you guys like this chapter, all those lovely reviews make me smile and write faster :3 P.S. If you really want to listen to some music while you read, the song "Good to You" by Mariana's Trench was a HUGE inspiration for this chapter, such a pretty song. But I also really loved the entire mix "The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway" on 8tracks, it's pretty much the mix that inspired me to write this story, it'f filled with really great songs that make me think of Jelsa. I'm pretty sure you can find it if you just look it up on 8tracks, but if you can't I'll gladly put up a link to this wonderful mix on my profile! I love you guys and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four:** _Moonlight_

"It was the night before my sisters birthday a few years ago. She always loves to ice skate for her birthday, but that year, the winter was a little late and the lake wasn't entirely frozen all the way yet, at least not to a point where you didn't have to worry about the ice." Jack started telling his story while Elsa listened in closely. "But she wanted to go skate anyway. She knew what our parents would say, but she also knew that if there was anyone who knew how to get around our parents rules, it was me. I know it must be shocking finding out I was a troublemaker."

"I had no idea." Elsa smiled and laughed a bit.

"Anyway, she came to me and convinced me to take her out there to skate in the middle of the night. On the way there, that's how we found this thing," Jack held out his staff. "It was just sticking out of the freshly fallen snow. I thought it was weird but my sister…she's a lot like Anna, she has an imagination on her and declared me the Guardian of Winter that night." Jack smiled mostly to himself at the memory of it all. "I don't think she meant it literally but, the Man in the Moon must have been listening to her that night."

Elsa looked down at the staff and still wondered why he had to use it, though she knew his story would get to that part soon. She also made note to ask him about this _Man in the Moon_ he just mentioned, it sounded like a fairytale, but the way Jack said it made her think that maybe there was someone up there in the moon.

"While we were skating on the ice of the lake close by, everything was fine. We were both having fun and didn't really give a second thought to the ice, it wasn't until we were getting ready to head back home that the ice started to crack under my sisters feet." Jack said and suddenly Elsa saw the happiness almost vanish completely from his face. "She was getting scared that she was going to fall in and I knew if I didn't calm her down she'd try to run and she would fall in. So I turned it into a game to keep her distracted, I told her to pretend we were playing hopscotch so I could get her away from the cracks in the ice. When she was out of the worst of it, I used this staff to get her to the edge of the ice where she was safe. Only when I got her to safety, I didn't realize that now I was standing on the cracked ice and before I knew it, I fell in."

Suddenly, Jack didn't seem to look so scared anymore to Elsa; he looked almost relieved to be telling this part of the story. She realized that he clearly loved his little sister as much as she loved hers and even just having to remember a time when they were in danger was still enough to make them fear for their sisters.

"I should have drowned, I knew it and so did everyone else. But while I was there in that ice-cold water…I don't know how to explain it really. I felt like the moonlight that was shinning through wasn't just light, I felt like it was someone trying to pull me out of the water, though no one actually was at the time. While I was in that lake, my sister ran for help, she came back with my entire family and the guards from the castle, it took a couple of guards to pull me out and by then I was unconscious. When I did wake back up after being pulled out of the lake, everyone was shocked to even see me breathing because I looked like this now." He gestured towards himself. "Suddenly I had white hair and was as pale as someone who should have been dead. It freaked everyone out and they all kept their distance from me…except for my sister." Jack smiled. "She walked right up to me with a pile of blankets she could barely carry in her arms and wrapped me up. I didn't realize I had fallen into the lake with the staff or that I had even brought it up with me, but once she had me wrapped up she grabbed this thing off the ground and handed it back to me saying that the Guardian of Winter needed his staff to keep protecting everyone. When she handed me the staff, the lake froze over solid as if nothing had ever happened there that night, and out of everyone my sister was the only one who was never afraid of me."

Elsa realized then that her and Jack were a lot more alike than she originally thought. Anna had never been afraid of her powers, in fact when they were younger, Anna _loved_ Elsa's powers much like she does now. Remembering all the time she missed with Anna because of her self-isolation made her heart break, but Jack had never hurt his sister as far as Elsa knew right now, he never had to have his sister forget all of his powers to protect her because he struck her in the head with an icy blast, or in her heart for that matter.

"It took everyone else a while to get used to what I could do, but my sister loved my powers from the start. She loved the ice rinks, the snowball fights, and the mountains of snow I could build up so we could go sledding down them. I think after they saw that I wasn't going to hurt anyone, everyone just got used to me being able to do what I do, like you with the ice rinks in the middle of town." Jack said.

"It wasn't always like that." Elsa said.

"I heard about the whole eternal winter thing. I mean, I don't know what happened but I just know that it happened." Jack clarified. "The Man in the Moon works in strange ways sometimes." He added with a shrug.

"Who is _The Man in the Moon_?" Elsa finally asked.

Jack looked over at her shocked and when he realized that Elsa really had no idea what he was talking about, he almost couldn't believe it. "You don't know about The Man in the Moon?" He asked her and she shook her head in response. "It's this story, or fairytale really I guess. It's a story about a man who lives on the moon who protects the dreams of children. Keeps them safe from nightmares and everything like that. When I was a kid I always had this nightmare about drowning, but when I was actually drowning I wasn't afraid at all, I like to think it's because of the Man in the Moon that I wasn't afraid and maybe he helped out a little bit there. Maybe he got a little heavy handed with giving me these powers but, I couldn't imagine not having them anymore." Jack smiled.

"Does he ever answer back?" Elsa asked curiously. "The Man in the Moon, I mean, does he ever say anything?"

"He doesn't really work like that." Jack said fondly as he glanced up at the moon now. "He's silent but he does answer sometimes with his light. I figure if he was able to save me with just his light, he can do a lot with that moonlight of his."

Elsa looked up at the moon now as well and she could almost see what Jack was talking about. It felt like there was someone up there, watching down on everyone and everything that the moonlight touched. It was comforting in a way to think that there could be someone who had a reason for giving out these wonderful powers, someone to watch over all of the children and keep them safe. But while The Man in the Moon may have given Jack his powers for saving his sister and wanting to keep him alive, all Elsa had ever done with her powers before The Great Thaw was hurt Anna and curse Arendelle to a winter that was so cold it seemed like it would never end. Why would someone that sounds so wonderful like The Man in the Moon ever let someone like her have these powers just to hurt others for so long?

Jack picked up on Elsa's growing sadness and knew he had to do something to distract her. So he went with the only way he knew how to redirect everyone's attention, by making them have fun. He held out the end of his staff in front of Elsa and an image of a rabbit started to form before it jumped to life, the ice crystals that made up the image were shimmering in the moonlight and made the rabbit seem even more magical than it already was. The rabbit hopped around Elsa in the air but it wasn't until the rabbit stopped right in front of Elsa's face and touched her nose with it's ice cold nose that Jack saw a smile return to Elsa's face. Once Elsa smiled, the rabbit disappeared and seemed to melt into the ground.

"Well, it's no talking snowman but that's the best that I can do." Jack said and he swore he heard Elsa laugh a bit. "How did you make him by the way?"

"I really don't remember." Elsa shrugged. "I was just happy to finally be free and away from ever hurting anyone."

"Happiness is a pretty powerful thing." Jack said. "I think that's how I've always had a pretty good handle on this. My sister was never scared of me, so I never had a reason to be scared. As long as I had her on my side, not much else mattered."

"What about the people of your kingdom? Weren't they scared of you?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, for a while. Everyone is scared of something they don't know about at first. Fear is powerful too. I did get scared every once in a while that maybe I'd slip up and my sister would get hurt. But she takes after me you know," Jack smiled. "Whenever she saw that I was starting to get scared, she would distract me with fun the same way I distracted her."

"Did she ever get hurt?" Elsa asked, barely above a whisper.

"There were some close calls sometimes, especially in the beginning. But she never let me believe for a minute that it was my fault. She'd always say that I still had to get used to my new superpowers." Jack said with a small laugh. "Everyone gets hurt at some point Elsa, weather they trip and fall or get a broken heart."

"But I _froze_ my sisters heart. She died to save me." Elsa said.

"She seems pretty alive to me." Jack said. Part of him wanted to reach out and comfort Elsa, but he knew Elsa was the type of person who preferred her space and for now, he kept his distance. "How did she survive?"

"She was frozen solid and…I told her that I loved her. True love thawed her heart and all of Arendelle really." Elsa said.

"You saved your sister and you still blame yourself for her being frozen?" Jack asked.

"What if I freeze her again?" Elsa asked and her bright blue eyes were fixated on Jack now, he could see the hint of a few tears building up in them. "What if the next time I freeze her, my love for her isn't enough to thaw her out and she's frozen forever?"

"You can't think like that, that's the fear talking." Jack said. "Besides, you know how to thaw everything out now, if anyone should be worried here it's me, I've never been great at thawing things out."

"What if it's not enough?" Elsa asked, her voice had grown so small and filled with so much fear.

"Love is always more than enough." Jack said. He hadn't realized he grabbed Elsa's hand until he felt her grab his hand right back.

She looked down at their hands now and quickly let go, Elsa hadn't even realized it was Jack's hand she had been holding onto so tightly until she looked down. There was a certain kind of warmth that had come from his hands though, not the kind that came from Anna's that faded away the longer she held her sisters hand because her cold would always eventually take over, but it was a lasting kind of warmth. Something that stayed with her even when she pulled her hands away from his. She didn't know if he noticed it as well, but she almost hoped that he did since she could feel the beginnings of a blush forming on her cheeks and was hoping that the moonlight didn't let Jack see that. They sat there together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until a familiar rabbit started hopping around in the air again around Elsa. She had never tried making something like the rabbit's Jack seemed to be able to make so easily, so she held out her hand and tried. It took her a couple of tries before a rabbit just like Jack's formed in the palm of her hand and started hopping around in the air right alongside his.

* * *

Jack was surprised when Elsa accepted his offer to walk her to her room that night, he expected a variety of responses from her, but he never expected that she would accept. He felt some nerves creeping back in on him, but he pushed them aside and could still hear Anna's words of advice echoing in his mind. Jack didn't know why all the sudden he was nervous around Elsa again though, out there telling his story he was fine, but now he couldn't find the words to say. He was thankful when Elsa finally decided to speak and break the silence.

"Thank you for telling me your story." Elsa said, her voice echoed off of the quiet halls that surrounded them.

"Anytime." Jack smiled. "Maybe I'll get to hear your story all the way one of these days. No pressure or anything, just you know, when you feel like it." He added nervously at the end.

"Sure." Elsa smiled and Jack felt relieved when she didn't shut down on him at the mention of it.

Before Jack knew it, they were standing outside of Elsa's door. He felt almost like someone had frozen him in place, it wasn't until Elsa opened up her door that he realized he should at least say goodnight.

"Goodnight Elsa." Jack smiled and gave an awkward half-bow which made Elsa giggle.

"Goodnight Jack." Elsa smiled back.

Elsa didn't know what made her do what she did, but she leaned forward and kissed Jack quickly on the cheek. By the time the shocked look on his face registered in her mind that she had just _kissed_ Jack, she felt a fiery blush creeping up her cheeks and she quickly retreated into her room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Jack standing outside her door shocked and confused.

Once Elsa was gone, Jack knew he was blushing a bit as well, but he mostly couldn't believe that Elsa had actually just kissed him. It was the first thing he had ever seen Elsa do on an impulse, almost everything she did was planned out and thought up in her head, everything she said was something she had run through her mind at least a hundred times before speaking. Now all the sudden, she did something she didn't think about for hours on end before actually doing it, she just outright did it. Jack knew there was a spontaneous fun side to Elsa, there must have been in order for her to make someone as fun-loving as Olaf, she just kept it buried by layers of fear and he just got to see a tiny glimpse of what was hidden under it all.


	6. Chapter 5: Predictions

**A/N:** Hey guys! First off, apologies for this chapter being so short, I've been crazy busy and wanted to give you guys at least a little something to read! Second, I wanted to tell you that from now until this story is finished, I will be posting new chapters on Tuesday nights. Now that I've given myself a set schedule, I should be able to post chapters that are longer and get more organized! I hope you guys like this chapter despite how short it is and I love all you wonderful readers so much! Look for the new chapter next Tuesday night! xoxo P.S. Who watches Once Upon a Time and saw that finale? ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Predictions

Anna knew from the moment she saw Jack and Elsa at breakfast that morning that something was different between the two of them. They didn't act as if they were still uncomfortable around one another, but in fact they seemed more comfortable than they ever had before. Anna knew that something had changed overnight, it must have for them to be so friendly now, and she was _dying_ to know what it was.

"So…you two seem happy." Anna tried to casually mention though she already knew they would pick up on how obvious she was being. "Getting along alright?"

"We're friends." Elsa said and Anna noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks as she tried to turn away from Jack and face Anna more.

"I see that." Anna smiled. "That's great!" She tried to encourage them, but instead all she got in response was Elsa blushing a bit more while Jack seemed to be getting a bit embarrassed now as well. "I mean, you know, it's better when everyone under the same roof gets along, right?"

"Of course." Elsa and Jack said at the same time and ended up startling each other.

"So, Anna, do you have any plans for the day?" Elsa asked, trying to brush off her embarrassment now that was building up before.

"Well, Kristoff and I were going to take North out to visit Kristoff's family. Apparently he's never met trolls before, so we figured why not." Anna shrugged. "He mentioned something about elves and yeti's though from where he lives so I think he'll be fine with the trolls."

"Wait a minute, so Kristoff's family are…trolls?" Jack asked, clearly confused. "How is that even possible? He doesn't look like a troll to me."

"He was raised by them." Anna smiled. "They're really nice though, maybe a little too friendly at times, but they mean well. You guys could come if you want, you haven't met them yet either Elsa, have you?"

"No, I suppose it is time that I met them though." Elsa said.

"Great!" Anna cheered. "I think you guys are going to love them."

* * *

By the time Kristoff and Sven showed up at the castle to start leading the group out to go visit the trolls, Anna had to have North distract Olaf eleven times with the reindeer to keep him from blabbing about the time Anna first met the trolls and they tried to marry her and Kristoff. The last thing she wanted Elsa to get paranoid about was thinking that the trolls would try to marry them again or worse, try to marry her and Jack. They had been right about one thing however even though Anna didn't know it herself at the time, Kristoff was her true love. But as true as that may be now, Anna didn't think Elsa and Jack would be ready for a whole song and dance and almost marriage from the well-meaning family. She hoped that they would be more focused on Kristoff and trying to find out why he hadn't married her yet, that would be a far easier thing to deal with.

Anna and Elsa traveled on their own horses, something that they hadn't done in a long time, and Anna had to admit to herself that she almost forgot what riding a horse was like since most of the time anymore, she was on Sven with Kristoff. Elsa had some trouble as well in the beginning, but not from being used to reindeer, more from lack of being on a horse at all since they were kids; but eventually, they both got used to their horses again and it felt almost strange to be travelling together somewhere on horseback. Kristoff was riding Sven ahead of them both with North and one of his reindeer by their side; Olaf was happily riding his own reindeer and seemed to be trying to race both North and Kristoff. Jack however, had a very different way to travel. Bridges and slides made of ice were popping up all over the place beside the travelers as Jack raced up and down them, clearly having the most fun out of everyone. Anna noticed that for once, Elsa wasn't really annoyed by Jack showing off his powers, in fact if she didn't know any better, she would almost say that Elsa looked like she _wished_ she was out there having fun with him.

"Are you going to tell me what made you and Jack such close friends, or am I going to have to have Olaf pull it out of you?" Anna asked with a small laugh and a smile.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a bit at the thought of Olaf trying to act tough before she answered her sister. "We just talked last night, that's all. We found out that we had more in common than I thought before."

"Really?" A glimmer of hope popped up in Anna's eyes that she couldn't hide and saw a faint blush on her sister's cheeks now. "So…you're friends now?"

"Yes, we are." Elsa said as formally as she possibly could, spoken like a true queen, but even Elsa couldn't hide the smile that was creeping up on her face.

Anna felt a surge of happiness in that moment, for Elsa to admit it not once, but _twice_ that her and Jack were friends really meant something. Elsa never liked to admit that she had many friends outside of Anna and Olaf; she only recently started referring to Kristoff and Sven as her friends out loud, but after two days with Jack, he was her friend.

"Hey…what's that behind you?" Anna asked curiously as she saw what she could only describe as a rabbit made out of some sort of ice crystals waiting patiently, floating directly behind Elsa. "It looks like a…floating rabbit? Is that new?"

"It's Jack." Elsa simply stated with a smile on her face as she held out her hand and the rabbit hopped around her and hovered right in front of her. Only then did another rabbit appear and start to hop off with the other one, racing through their friends ahead of them with Jack watching all the while with a smile on his face as well.

"So you two have a thing already now huh? Making snow rabbits together?" Anna asked in a playful tone and a wink.

"_Anna_." Elsa protested and Anna just giggled.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Anna smiled and ear-to-ear grin.

"We're here!" Kristoff called behind to Anna and Elsa.

Anna was a bit surprised when Elsa didn't look confused or lost when staring at the empty field of rocks all over the place.

"I think I've been here before." Elsa said barely above a whisper.

While Anna dismounted her horse, she heard Kristoff trying to get his family to come on out and she could see Olaf out of the corner of her eye, trying to pet one of the rocks again.

"Well, just warning you now again, don't mind the over friendly thing, it's just who they are." Anna smiled. "Oh, and you might not want to stand to close to Jack."

"Why?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Just in case." Anna tried to laugh it off, but she could see the curiosity in Elsa's eyes. Thankfully before Elsa could question her anymore, the trolls sprang to life and started hugging Kristoff before charging over to Anna herself and all the other new guests.

* * *

"Anna! Oh look at you! Still as beautiful as ever!" Bulda proclaimed as she hugged Anna's leg tightly and all the other trolls came to join in. Anna had to admit that she really did miss these guys, they were just one big happy family full of love and happiness for one another. "Do you know why Kristoff hasn't married you yet?"

Anna immediately felt Elsa's glare on her and knew she had to change the subject quickly.

"Hey, have you guys met my sister Elsa?" Anna quickly exclaimed and tried to direct the attention towards Elsa now.

All eyes landed on her sister as they looked up at Elsa blankly for a moment, they were about to go in and hug her as they had been doing with everyone else when Jack made the mistake of showing up by Elsa's side. The trolls paused for a moment and looked back and forth between the two and Anna knew it was only a matter of time now.

"Oh boy." Anna heard Kristoff sigh as he appeared beside her. "I don't know which is worse, them trying to marry us, or attempting to marry them."

"Them would definitely be worse." Anna whispered back to him.

"Look at you two!" Bulda exclaimed with a smile on her face and her arms outstretched before pulling Elsa and Jack even closer to one another. "Elsa you've grown up so much, and who are you?" She asked Jack.

"Jack Frost." He said before every troll in the valley gasped before going completely silent.

"What just happened?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"I don't know." Kristoff shrugged

"It's true love!" All the trolls exclaimed in unison.

"Uh oh." Anna said.

"Just like Grand Pabbie said!" Another troll shouted out.

"This can't be good." Kristoff said.

"You're telling me." Anna said as she studied Elsa's face, she didn't look like she was about to lose it thankfully, but she did look like she had a few questions for the trolls, especially right as Grand Pabbie himself appeared.


	7. Chapter 6: Balance

**A/N:** And as promise, here is a new chapter for you all! This chapter is pretty much double the size of the last one, so hopefully this should hold you all over a little better than the short little chapter from last week did. It was hard for me to get writing this chapter, but once I started, I had to stop myself at the ending there, I have to hold some stuff for the next chapter after all ;) While a bunch of stuff happened in this chapter, just imagine what's to come in the next one! I hope all of you lovely readers enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Balance

"Grand Pabbie, what's going on?" Kristoff asked first thing as soon as Grand Pabbie made his way over to where Elsa and Jack were standing. "What is everyone talking about?"

"There's only one way to tell." Grand Pabbie said as he looked up at both Jack and Elsa. "If you two don't mind," He said with a kind smile and held his hands out.

Both Jack and Elsa knelt down to Grand Pabbie's height, Anna could already see some nerves rising up in Elsa as she hesitated to hold Grand Pabbie's hand.

"It's fine, your majesty." Grand Pabbie reassured her as Elsa carefully put her hand in his.

As soon as Grand Pabbie took both of their hands into his, a strange blue light started forming around both of their hands and Grand Pabbie watched the light intently. A few moments later, he let go of both of their hands and the light disappeared.

"It is true, the magic doesn't lie." Grand Pabbie said with a fond smile, shortly after all the trolls broke out into celebration. Olaf seemed happy as well though Anna was sure he didn't really know why everyone was celebrating and he was just going along with it all.

Anna spoke before Elsa could get the chance, knowing that if someone didn't speak soon, it was only a matter of time before the trolls tried to marry both Elsa and Jack along with Kristoff and herself. "What do you mean about the magic? Magic doesn't determine true love…does it?" Anna asked. She had never heard of anything like it before, but then again before Elsa froze Arendelle, she didn't believe in _real_ talking snowmen.

"Not normally, no." Grand Pabbie said. "You and Kristoff are meant to be and the only magic there is love." He said. "But this magic, I should have known it when I first saw it many years ago, but I hadn't seen it in such a long time…I didn't recognize it until a while ago."

"What does that mean?" Elsa finally asked, trying to mask her growing anxiety as best as she could.

"I didn't recognize what kinda of magic was at work on you when you were a child, your majesty. I haven't seen any in all of the other lands for so long, most have forgotten what it even looks like. It's an ancient magic, almost as old as time itself, and it comes from the moon." Grand Pabbie turned around now and pointed up at the full moon hanging in the sky. "The moon never gives powers to just one though, there are many others with magic out there, but none like yours and Jack. The moon always has a reason for it's choices, and it must have seen something in the both of you to give you both the same magic. There was a legend written a long time ago that predicted something like this, that those of the same magic would find each other and true love in one another. They would balance each other out and their magic would no longer be dangerous because they would always have the other by their side. What one is good at, the other might not be, but love can balance anyone out." Grand Pabbie smiled and turned around to grab both Jack and Elsa's hands again as the blue light returned. "You two have that balance, that's what true love is, a balance between what may seem unlikely."

Anna couldn't help but grab Kristoff's hand and squeeze it tightly. She sort of wished that someone would have taken the time to explain to her what true love was before she met Hans and before her heart froze, maybe she would have realized sooner that Kristoff was her true love. But she knew better now and Kristoff was by her side, which was all that really mattered in the end.

"H-How can that be? I just met him." Elsa said. Anna could clearly hear the fear now in her voice. She didn't know what made her sister so scared of the L word, but ever since the whole coronation incident, she wasn't very fond of the word being thrown around in front of her.

"The moon says you two are meant to be, but true love is never really instant. There are many that meet their true love and don't realize it for a while. True love is a funny thing sometimes. But you two were brought together for a reason and weather it was now or a while from now, you two would have eventually met, it was meant to be." Grand Pabbie smiled.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. She knew that when Elsa couldn't hide her fear anymore that she was far more scared than she let on. "Elsa, are you alright?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

Elsa didn't answer, instead she rose from the ground and mounted her horse as quickly as Anna had ever seen her do so before.

"Elsa!" Anna called after her, but Elsa and her horse were already charging off far away. Anna saw Jack out of the corner of her eye get ready to go after her, but she ran to his side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let her go cool down, I know where she's going out here."

"I hope Marshmallow has melted by now. I really don't want to fall off of another mountain. Again." Kristoff sighed.

"Oh, oh! Are we going to the Ice Palace again?" Olaf asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yep, looks like it." Anna said.

"Yay!" Olaf cheered.

"Ice Palace?" Jack asked.

* * *

"Your sister made a palace _completely_ out of ice and your saying I can't go with you guys?" Jack asked in disbelief, as Kristoff and North were getting ready to leave to go find Elsa.

"Well, she did kinda just take off because she found out you guys were each other's true love. I think bringing the problem along is probably not the best idea." Anna said nervously. "But hey, look, you'll have Olaf with you, and the reindeer. The trolls are really fun to be around too. I just think that maybe I should go get Elsa, calm her down a little bit, and then we can all go back home like none of this ever happened." Anna said optimistically.

"You mean I can't go either?" Olaf asked, a sudden wave of sadness washing over his usually happy features.

"I'm sorry Olaf," Anna said as she knelt down to his height. "I need you here to…do a very important mission for me." Anna quickly added. If there was anything Olaf loved more than adventure, it was being given important assignments, or at least assignments that _seemed_ important to him.

"Really?" His face brightened up again, which made Anna smile.

"Yeah, I need you to make sure that Jack doesn't leave your sight until we come back with Elsa, alright?" Anna told him.

"I can do that!" Olaf cheered excitedly now.

"Alright, I'm counting on you Olaf." Anna smiled and gave Olaf a hug before mounting her horse.

"Bye!" Olaf called after everyone with a smile as they rode off on their horses and reindeer headed toward the North Mountain.

After everyone was out of sight, Jack started pacing around and Olaf was watching his every move, just as Anna had asked him to. When Jack got an idea however, he stopped right in his place and looked over at Olaf.

"Hey Olaf, you want to go have some fun?" Jack asked.

"Well…I don't know. Anna told me to watch you, it's my mission." Olaf stated and crossed his arms over his chest while focusing his gaze on Jack.

"Yeah, she _did_ tell you to watch me. But what better way to keep an eye on me than to be right by my side. I don't want to just stand around all day, I know you like to have fun, I'm sure maybe even the trolls want to have a little bit of fun too, right?" Jack asked.

"I do _really_ like having fun," Olaf sighed and thought about Jack's offer for a moment. "Okay, I guess so, but I'm watching you." Olaf said.

Jack started a snowball fight that quickly had all the trolls bursting out in laughter and having fun throwing snow at one another, even North' reindeer got in on the action. Once everyone was occupied with the snow, Jack quickly took Olaf on a ride down one of his ice slides away from the snowball fight that just so happened to be heading in the direction of Elsa's Ice Palace.

* * *

It was strange hiking up the North Mountain this time around. The whole trek there was different from the first time Anna had to find the Ice Palace. Nearly everything was thawed out, as it should be for the summer, but the further up the mountain they went, the more familiar the icy cold got. Despite Anna being more used to the cold from Elsa using her powers more often, she was still the coldest one out of the bunch since Kristoff was after all in the ice business, and North was the King of the North Pole. She was glad when after what seemed like days of traveling, though it was only hours, the Ice Palace was just ahead of them, and thankfully Elsa seemed to build a new bridge to it that was a bit more sturdy than the last one.

"Alright, so all I have to do is go up there, talk to Elsa, calm her down, and get her back home. Should be pretty easy." Anna said, mostly for herself, as she dismounted her horse once they crossed the bridge and stared up at the icy steps to the front door of the palace.

"That's what you thought last time and we got thrown out by a giant snow monster, remember?" Kristoff said.

"This time is different. She actually opens doors now and let's me in. Plus, I don't think she'll kick us out with another snow monster, we actually talk now like sisters instead of strangers. It probably helps that Jack isn't here too, so it won't take too long."

"Whatever you say." Kristoff shrugged.

Anna, Kristoff, and North made their way up the stairs and while Sven tried to follow, the ice steps were still too slippery for him and he waited at the bottom of the staircase. Anna knocked on the door this time without hesitation and called out to her sister.

"Elsa, it's me, Anna!" She shouted. "It's just Kristoff, North, and I. No Jack I promise!" She added to perhaps persuade Elsa to open up the door quicker.

After a minute of no response, Anna pulled open the door and if North didn't stop her, she would have slammed right into a solid wall of ice that was on the other side.

"I don't think that's how doors are supposed to work." North said.

"That's a new addition." Anna said as she placed her hand on the solid wall of ice the blocked her from reaching her sister. "At least it's not a snow beast."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone for a little longer?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I _have _to get to her. I promised her she wouldn't ever have to face this all alone again. I'm going to find a way in there even if I have to climb up to a window and throw myself in there!" Anna said determined as she started searching for something to grab onto on the outside of the palace to start her dangerous climb.

Right as Anna found a niche for her hands and feet and started scaling the wall, Kristoff grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down. "Whoa, slow down there, mountain climber. I'm not letting you scale the side of an ice palace, if you slip and get hurt I'll never forgive myself, and you know Elsa would blame herself too since it was you trying to get to her." Kristoff protested. Anna stopped trying to fight against his grip and let him put her safely down on the floor, knowing that he was right.

"There has to be another way in there." Anna sighed.

"I think I have an idea." North smiled, as he looked up at all the open windows on the palace. "We're going to need all the reindeer though, and my sleigh back at the castle."

"I don't think a sleigh ride is going to get us in there." Kristoff said.

"You've never been in my sleigh." North said.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!" Olaf laughed as he landed on freshly fallen snow.

"See, I told you we would have fun." Jack smiled and looked up to see that they landed right where he wanted them to, just outside of Elsa's Ice Palace he had only ever heard about, but didn't know just how grand it was until he was standing right in front of it.

"Oh, we're at the Ice Palace, I wonder if Anna is here?" Olaf asked curiously as he marched up the steps to the front door and pulled it open to reveal the same ice wall that deterred Anna, Kristoff, and North.

"I don't think they're in there buddy. They might have left to give Elsa more space, clearly she didn't want any visitors." Jack said.

"We should probably go back to the trolls then." Olaf started walking down the stairs, but he stopped when he realized Jack wasn't following him. "What are you doing?"

"Olaf, if I let every closed door in my face stop me, I wouldn't have much excitement in my life." Jack said with a smile as he tapped the side of the palace with his staff.

Slowly, ice stairs started jetting out of the side of the palace and forming a staircase right up to the open balcony up above them.

"I don't know, what if Elsa get's mad?" Olaf asked.

"Well, I think you're pretty safe from Elsa, and I can handle myself around some ice magic. We should be fine." Jack shrugged as he started going up the ice stairs. "Are you coming?" He called behind him down to Olaf.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Olaf said nervously, and he was rarely nervous, but he knew that when Elsa wanted space, it was best to leave her be until Anna talked to her. But Olaf followed Jack anyway up the stairs and hoped that Elsa wouldn't be too mad at them.

* * *

Elsa was sitting down quietly in the middle of the empty open floor of her icy palace, trying to clear her mind with some magical distractions. She knew that she shouldn't have blocked off the door, she didn't want to shut Anna out like that, but she just wanted to clear her mind by herself for a while longer. Elsa didn't want to risk hurting Anna with her magic right now while her emotions were unstable, not after what happened last time. At least up here in her Ice Palace, she could let her powers go a bit and try to forget all the thoughts racing through her mind. Anna was safer that way after all, and for that matter, so was everyone else.

She had tried letting it snow in the main hall of the castle, but then the snow reminded her of the snowball fights that Jack was so famous for. She attempted to just have a few snowflakes blow around, but those reminded her of Jack as well. It wasn't until she attempted to build another snowman and instead an icy rabbit formed and started hopping around at her side that she knew trying to keep her mind off of her supposed true love was going to be nearly impossible. She made the rabbit disappear and tried to think of something else to build to keep her mind busy while she waited for Anna to return and this time, she would let her in.

Moments later, Elsa felt the nudge of an icy rabbit's nose under her hand and she looked over at it curiously. "I thought I made you disappear." Elsa said under her breath as she looked at the rabbit in amazement.

"Nope, that one's mine." Elsa heard a familiar voice behind her. The rabbit hopped over to it's owner before disappearing into this air and Elsa rose to her feet before turning to see Jack standing behind her and Olaf trying to hop over the edge of the balcony before scurrying over to Elsa's side with a broad smile on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Elsa asked. "I wanted to be left alone for a reason."

"It's a palace made of ice and I have ice powers too, remember?" Jack asked with a smirk. "I built a staircase on the side of the walls and climbed on up here."

"I'd appreciate it if you took those stairs back out of here." Elsa sighed.

"I know I asked you this before and the first answer didn't go over so well, the second answer was a bit better but…I don't think it was the whole answer really. You wouldn't be acting like this if it had been the whole answer." Jack said. "Why won't you tell me why you're so afraid, Elsa? What is there to be afraid of? Anna is alive, Arendelle is thawed; you don't have to keep being scared of yourself anymore or what you can do, but for some reason you still are. Why?" He asked and took a few steps towards Elsa before he stopped when he saw the icy floors beneath his feet start to change color to a vibrant red and he was able to see that Elsa was bracing herself to build up another wall, a real one this time, to keep him from coming any closer.

"Just…please leave me alone." Elsa pleaded, she didn't want to break down right here in front of him, but tears were threatening to fall and all she wanted more than anything was to put as much distance between herself and Jack as she could.

Jack stood in place; not making another move while Elsa relaxed. She turned to leave the room and grabbed Olaf's hand so that he would follow her out of the room. When Jack heard a door close somewhere in the distance, Jack started to make his way through the castle and knocking on every door he came across until he finally got Elsa's response from the other side of the door.

"Go away." Elsa called from the other side of the door.

"Can't get rid of me that easily. I'll just wait here then until you open the door." Jack said as he sat down on the floor, his back to the door. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it almost felt as if he could reach out through the door and Elsa would be right there on the other side. There was the same warmth radiating from the door that he felt when he held Elsa's hand and when she kissed him on the cheek last night.

"You're going to be waiting for a while then." Elsa called back.

"That's alright, I've got time." Jack shrugged as he made himself comfortable. "I think you'll be surprised by just how patient I can be."


End file.
